Love In The Eyes of Death
by MakaXCrona
Summary: When Death The Kid finds a strange girl trapped inside a box, his life changes forever. But what if this girl had a secret that, if discovered, could lead to her death? And only Kid can help her. Join the son of Death as he figures out how to protect this girl, and save the Academy at the same time!
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Met by Midnight. The Powerful Soul?**

Shadows circled in perfect harmony around Death City, the rays of the sun barely able to penetrate the hard surface of the black swells as they climbed their way up the buildings and plants in the surrounding area. As they did so, the shadows seemed to swallow up the world in darkness as the sun set in the sky. Nothing seemed to move, or breathe The streets were completely deserted because of nightfall. Which meant silence...

But not for long. For From the corner of your eye, if you traveled down an alleyway towards an old, run down building, with small windows on either side of it and an old, rusty sign above it that read: Shadow's Cure. You'd find the wavelength of a soul, if you were a meister, of course. It flickered and swayed from within the building as if about to diminish, and it put off an odd, different aura then the others that you'd encounter.

The soul wavelength had attracted a young, talented meister, who had made a quick left turn and appeared by the old shop. Instinctively, he had started to daringly, yet cautiously, enter the old, rundown shop. The scent of dust swelled up to meet him, and he coughed slightly, but nonetheless continued to stalk through the strange shop, his weapon partners in hand- twin pistols- and ready to be fired if need come.

The inside of the shop was even crummier then the outside. Inside their was an old, broken down wooden front desk, that was dusty and unstable. When the master looked down, he saw not only several cobwebs lined up around the desk, but also what looked like a broken cash register. But what was creepier was what he found as he continued through the old shop. Their were racks of old charms and jewelry, and those were all dusty and the racks had cobwebs hanging from them like pendents. As it turns out, the windows were all broken, for now the meister could get a better look at them from the inside.

But the scary scenery wasn't about to send him away, not by a long shot. This particular meister wore a black suit with white squares on it, and a silver skull in the middle. He had black hair and three white lines on the right side of his head.

Suddenly a voice was heard from one of the guns. "Kid, what are we doing here? I thought we were heading back to your father?" The voice sounded female, and it had a slight hint of worry building up within it. Unlike Kid, she obviously couldn't control her fear.

"I'm picking up the wavelength of a powerful soul nearby and I'm going to check it out." Replied Kid to his weapon partner, who wasn't reassured the least by his response. In fact, the weapon in Kid's hand seemed to grow slippier, either meaning that she, Liz, was sweating, or that he was.

"I know that. But whhhhhy do we have to go in this creepy old shop? Can't we just draw this whatever it is out?" The weapon seemed to be panicking somewhat. But that was normal, she often panicked about stuff like this. But that wasn't the only thing that seemed to be scaring her. She seemed to be scared of the power of the soul, even though Kid knew she couldn't sense it. And in his mind, he couldn't blame her. The power of the soul was strong.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Liz, I thought you said if you made it out alive of the fight with Asura, you wouldn't be scared of "ghosts" anymore?" He questioned, swatting away a loose cobweb as he got closer and closer to the source of the wavelength. By now, they had come to a small, broken down room, with a door that was barely hanging off its hinges. Behind it, Kid could defiantly pick up the wavelength of an extremely powerful being. But if this was true, why had no one else picked up the wavelength. This was what stumped Kid.

This obviously seemed to annoy Liz, for she shot back hotly. "Hey! I said ghosts! I didn't say anything about creepy old shops!" The answer seemed to amuse Kid, but he otherwise didn't reply right away. That was, if he decided to reply to her ignorant answer at all. So instead of answering, he started to study the door, and scoffed slightly at the way it hung. That was the problem of this shop. It lacked symmetry! Look at how the door hung on its hinges! Ridiculous!

"Uh Kid? Hate to ruin your "This doesn't have symmetry!" moment but... I think I just heard something behind the door." Whispered Liz to her symmetry obsessed partner. Who seemed dazed for the time being. Hearing Liz, he was shook out of it and nodded.

"Yes... I hear it too." Whispered Kid to his weapon partners, and after that, Liz was silent. Kid tightened his grip around the handles of the guns and let out a breath, then, pulling it in and out again, he charged at the door, and kicked it down. The pressure of his impact caused the door to be flung off its hinges and land in a heap at the other side of the room, causing a loud crash and a lot of noise.

As he entered, Kid realized that the room itself was small, and looked as if it might have functioned as a storage room for the shop until it ran out of business and was abandoned. There were many old boxes, some with nothing but cobwebs in them, and others with a few old broken down charms. But when he entered, he was greeted by the sound of someone, or something, whimpering. It was almost unnatural, so he barely understood it, but nonetheless whimpering.

"Be careful, Kid, we don't know what that is..." Came Liz's voice, sounding more worried for herself then she was for Kid. It was only then, in the silence of the darkness, that Kid notice that Patty- his second partner, who was also a gun- was being unnaturally quite. She hadn't laughed at anything yet, like she usually did in her high-spirited manner. Well, in a way, this was a good thing.

It was only when the whimpering subsided that Kid was able to figure out where the massive soul wavelength was coming from. In the corner of the eery, dark room, near the very back, a large box- which looked like it could contain two humans or more in it- sat. It looked somewhat newer then the other boxes, as if it had only just been brought in a couple of days ago. But how was that possible, if the shop had closed years ago?

Opening the box right away, without warning or discipline, could be a death wish. Kid wanted to be prepared to fight if this thing did turn out to be an enemy. But if it turned out it wasn't, he also wanted to be able to quickly pull back from firing at the box. Because what good would a dead comrade be? Not much, that much was true.

Shadows seemed to crawl up across the box, freezing it in a separate hole in time. Taking a deep breath, Kid began to study the box, and only when his eyes narrowed and he stared with much concentration at the box did he see that it was, very faintly, shaking. It sent off a slight vibration, caused by something inside of it. Whatever it was, it had obviously sensed his presence, and it seemed scared of him.

"Time to find out what's inside here." Whispered Kid to his weapons, Liz and Patty. It was then that Patty's voice decided to ring in his ears and hurt his eardrums with her loudness. "Mk!" She yelled as he readied the guns in a fighting position. "I'm ready!" Said Liz, less enthusiastic then her younger sister, Patty, but equally skilled.

With one swift movement, Kid cut open the large, cardboard box. The sound of tape ripping broke the silence, and tape flew into the air as it was cut. Inside, there were Styrofoam packing peanuts, which poured out like spilled chocolate milk onto the floor. Next came a hurricane of newspaper, which had been used to pack something up tightly with. It was this that Kid found confusing. He could have sworn he had heard someone from within the box...

It was when Kid's eyes lied upon something so magnificent, he almost gasped. For hidden away, sealed tight deep within the box, was none other then a priceless sword. It had a perfectly straight handle, lined with silver. The blade itself was pure copper, and to his surprise, gave off some kind of aura. Surrounding the blade was a reddish light, and it seemed to be raging violently, like a mad storm.

It was so perfectly carved, and so symmetrical, Kid barely seemed to notice the fact that, as he sat down Liz and Patty and picked the blade up to closer examine it, it had started to shake. This blade was nothing like the Holy Sword Excalibur, not at all. First of all, this sword... it seemed strange. It had a soul wavelength, so was it a Weapon? Not only did it shake, but it began to hum as well. And while it hummed, the aura grew brighter and brighter, and the shaking grew fiercer.

Now Kid seemed to notice, and Liz quickly yelled at him, while in a light of purple turning back into human form. "Drop the sword! Now! I don't think It likes us!" She was obviously frightful. Why wouldn't she be? They had never before encountered a weapon such like this mystic blade. But despite her warning, Kid seemed in some kind of trance as the sword grew more violent every second.

"Ooooo! Lights!" Patty giggled as, suddenly, a bright light engulfed everyone. It seemed to take up every corner of the room, from the floor, to the walls, to the boxes, to the ceiling. The room flashed bright blue, then bright gold, then finally, a brilliant white. And soon, Kid's head stopped spinning, and as he finally regained his senses, he was shocked to see what stood before him.

A teenage-looking, bewildered girl stood before them, her eyes curious, as if she was wondering how she got here and why. Her hair color was a flawless dirty blonde, but slightly lighter then that, and it was about as long as Patty's. Clothes-wise she wore a light blue aqua tank-top with flower print on it, and an equally light blue skirt. Turquoise flip-flops were on her feet. And her eyes... they were like beautiful pools of ocean. Trapped in the eyes of a human. Her body was skinny slightly, and she was about the same size, if not smaller, then Kid.

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments, until the strange new girl broke the silence. "Oh. Your the one who rescued me from the box? Thanks! I've been trapped in their for a while and I haven't figured out a way to get out. I think it may have only been breakable from the outside!" Despite having been whimpering only a moment ago in her weapon form, the girl seemed completely energetic now.

Without meaning to, Kid smiled slightly at this energetic girl. Because for some reason, despite the fact she had only just met her, her willing personality reminded her a little of Maka, his friend and scythe meister of Soul, her weapon. So, being polite, Kid responded to her. "Yes I was the one who rescued you. Of course I didn't know you needed rescuing in the first place. By the way what's your name?" Kid added curiously, for the strange girl hadn't told him her name yet.

To Liz, Patty, and Kid's- especially Kid- shock, the girl did something far more unexpected then simply tell her name. No, instead, she did something far more unbelievable. She wrapped her arms around Kid and pulled him in to give him a kiss. Surprising even father, Kid didn't try to pull away from the girl. Instead he sat was an utterly surprised and confused look on his face until the girl pulled away. Then she smiled warmly at him and said enthusiastically.

"My name's Galaxy. Nice to meet you, Death the Kid."

* * *

**Oooooo CLIFF HANGEH! Anyways, hey guys, my name's MakaXCrona. This is my very first story on here! *Throws streamers everywhere* And I plan to finish it. :) Hope you enjoyed it. R&R!**

**Fool!- Excalibur's famous lines.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Visit. The Demon Sword Galaxy?**

Once again, everyone stood in utter shock. No one moved. No one breathed. The distant sound of wind knocking at the window, and the even more distant sound of crickets running their delicate legs together to make that chirping noise. But everyone except Galaxy had a shocked, if not confused, look on their faces, whereas Galaxy was just standing their, her head tilted slightly in curiosity.

But that didn't last long. It was only a minute of silence before the weapon grew bored of this game and decided to break the silence by clapping her hands together, and snapping everyone out of their shocked states with the loud noise suddenly omitting from the quiet room. As well as her voice ringing out. "OK. Are we just going to stand here all day looking like you've seen a ghost, or are we gonna get going? This place is disgusting!"

When she was finished speaking, Galaxy enthusiastically turned around, her light blonde hair swinging with the force of her tun, and started to skip away, leaving the utterly stunned group in the old room of the shop. While she left, her humming could be heard from outside as Kid and the others regained their senses.

Once they had, it was Liz who first spoke, her eyebrow raised at the now door-less space where Galaxy had disappeared. "Alright, that was beyond weird." She stated a matter-of-factually, as she turned to stare at Kid who, so far, was still as quiet as usual.

"Kid's got a girlfriend, Kid's got a girlfriend!" Said Patty in a sing-song voice as she pointed a finger at Kid and started laughing hysterically. This only seemed to cause Kid to get utterly embarrassed, for his cheeks reddened somewhat and he yelled angrily at Patty. "Damn it Patty, we only just met!" But still, Patty seemed to think everything was a joke, so she just looked at Kid curiously before Galaxy's voice interrupted them with her much enthusiasm.

"Hey, are you guys coming? Or are you going to spend all day gawking in that boring, old, rusty room?" From the way the voice rang out, she had either not heard Patty's daring remark, or she was letting it slide of her shoulder. Either way, Kid was glad she didn't bring it up as he, Liz, and Patty left the old room to see Galaxy at the entrance, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows knitted together as she waited for them. Then she said energetically. "Well, what took you so long! Let's get going!"

But before she was half out the door, Kid, Patty, and Liz catching up to her, she stopped. Then, putting her hand behind her neck and rubbing it, and letting sweat fall off her brow, she asked in a rather nervous and embarrassed voice. "Um, uh, hate to ask this but, where exactly are we going?" It was this that seemed to surprise everyone.

Getting over what happened, Kid asked the strange girl named Galaxy in a slightly confused voice. "You mean to tell me that you planned to follow us, but you don't even know where we're going?" On the inside, Kid wasn't that surprised. After all, they hadn't told the girl where they were going in the first place, she had just insisted on coming with them, more or less.

After hearing this, Galaxy seemed to blink a few times, as if she was utterly confused by something, before asking him in her usual enthusiastic, yet inquisitive voice. "You expect me to know where we're going? How am I supposed to do that? It's not like I can read your mind or something." That was very true, but then again, how did she know that his name had been Kid before he had told her?

Thinking that he'd never get any answers out of this girl, Kid decided to shrug it off, and walked away, his footsteps loud against the concrete, for no one spoke after that, other then the slight noise of Galaxy's humming as she walked alongside Kid. Liz and Patty followed from behind, Liz staring suspiciously over at Galaxy, and Patty distracted by a butterfly that had decided to fly by them.

When they had arrived at an average clearing, clear for all but a few cracked stone and some overgrown bushes that looked like they hadn't been trimmed in over a year, Kid summoned his skateboard/hovering device, Beelzebub. Galaxy's eyes widened when he did this, but otherwise said nothing in response. But then she asked. "So are we supposed to get where ever we're going on that? How are we all supposed to fit on that?"

Getting on the skateboard, Kid rolled his eyes slightly. And responded to a number of her questions. "First of all, we're going to the DWMA, I'm sure you've heard of it, yes?" When she responded with a slow nod, Kid continued. "Patty and Liz will change into weapon form, you can hold onto me."

At this, Galaxy's smile broadened, and she said in a rather giddy voice for reasons unknown. "Oi yea! I have never been to the DWMA, I bet it's epic. Cause I heard the DWMA beat the Kishin Asura! Wow, so will I join or something? That would be mighty ironic, because the DWMA was founded to..." She stopped in mid-sentence, and decided to end it with instead a simple. "Wow..."

Kid couldn't help but smile when he saw Galaxy express extreme admiration for the DWMA, and he felt as if she wanted join. Mainly cause she had stated she wanted to join. But still. It was indeed ironic that Kid had completed a mission and now he was bringing an above average girl back to the DWMA with him to join.

When his feet made contact with the skateboard, and he beckoned Liz and Patty over, the two sisters transformed into weapon form and leap into his hands in a pinkish purple light of color. Galaxy looked awed by that for some reason, as if she'd never seen another weapon transform. Then Kid beckoned her, and she enthusiastically accepted as she walked over to the Skateboard.

"Hold on tight." Kid informed her as the skateboard started to lift off the ground, and his head turned so as he could stare at her from behind him. From what he saw, she looked utterly mystified, if not extremely excited to be on a flying skateboard. And she was, indeed, holding onto him tight, her hands wrapped around his body as they took of, and her head on his shoulder.

For this, Kid couldn't help but blush. After all, he'd never met this girl before, and he'd only just found her, and now she was acting like she had known him her entire life. Indeed she was a strange girl, but perhaps she was strange in a good way. Because he was thinking, Kid refrained from speaking as they sped towards Death City from the air, and in turn, Galaxy didn't speak either.

When they saw Death City appear over the Horizon, Galaxy asked, once again, in a peppy voice. "So Kid, your name's "Death" the Kid, right? Why does your name have Death in it?" This seemed to surprise Kid somewhat, for he stopped flying the skateboard for a few seconds, leaving it just hovering in the air, before continuing. When he did speak, he chose his choice of words carefully.

"You'll see soon enough."

This only earned Kid an eye roll from Galaxy as she continued to look around. From the way she stared in wonder at the city told Kid that she'd never been to Death City before. But he wondered why she didn't know about her father... well, she was about to find out how he had gotten his name in the first place.


End file.
